AmIgA qUiSiErA tEnEr AlGo CoNtIgO
by Lunatica Earwen
Summary: SONG-FIC Ron se enamoro de su mejor amiga y Harry siente cosas extrañas por alguien extraño.rn Capitulo 3 Paramar. Al fin Ron y Hermione se aclaran sus sentimientos, pero Harry se confunde aùn más.
1. Capitulo 1: Algo Contigo

Bueno espero que este song-fic les guste es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Harry Potter, Ron/Hermione como pareja secundaria a Luna/Harry. Bueno este capitulo y en realidad la idea del fic lo baso en una canción que me gusta mucho es de Vicentico y se llama _Algo Contigo_. Pero luego en casi todos los otros capitulos pondré otra canciones.

Espero que les guste el fic y RR porfa

AmIgA QuIsIeRa TenEr AlGo CoNtIgO   
Capitulo 1: Cancion 1: "_Algo contigo"_ de Vicentico 

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en la Sala Común junto con Harry Potter haciendo deberes de Pociones. Harry estaba pegado a su pergamino concentrado por 1° vez, pero la mente de Ron estaba centrada en una chica castaña.

-¡RON!

-¿Qué pasa?

-La mandragora no sirve en las pociones como remedio para el dolor de cabeza- dijo Harry- hasta yo sé eso

-¿Eh?

-Ron, ponme cuidado- dijo Harry golpeandolo en la cabeza

-¿Qué? HARRY NO ME PEGES- dijo el pelirrojo

-Y por fin, oye revisa tu tarea no creo que este muy bien

-¿Por que lo dices?

-En 1° lugar la mandragora no es para el dolor de cabeza...

-Eso ya lo sabía

-¿Entonces porque lo pones en tu tarea?- preguntó Harry

-Yo no puse eso

Harry cogió el ensayo de Ron y se lo puse frente a las narices

-Mira- dijo señalando esa parte- y la verdad no esta muy bien, creo que deberías pedirle a Hermione que te lo corrija

-No- dijo Ron instintivamente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que me trate como a un tonto- dijo Ron

-Hermione no te va a tratar asi- dijo Harry

-Siempre lo hace- dijo Ron usando su infalible re excusa

En ese momento llegó Hermione

-Hermione- la llamó Harry y Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo

-Ahh hola Harry, hola Ron- dijo Hermione acercandose a los dos chicos

-Hermione ¿Podrías revisar la tarea de Ron?- preguntó Harry

-Claro, pasamela- dijo Hermione sonriendo, Harry alargo la mano para pasarle el pergamino y Ron se lo rapó

-NO

-Ron...

-No, yo mismo lo haré

-Pero Ron yo lo haré con mucho gusto- dijo Hermione

-No, no importa yo puedo solo...

-Ron que pasa? Ha estado muy raro en estos últimos días

**Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo**

-Ya no parecemos amigos, estas muy distante- seguía Hermione

**Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo **

Ron se fijó en la boca de Hermione que se movía, pero él no la oía, solo pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría besar esa boca

Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca, sin deseartela de una manera loca 

-No, no es nada Hermione, es que estado un poco adormilado estos días

Hermione lo miró incredula

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad Ron?

-Claro- dijo Ron aparentando estar ofendido

-Bueno- dijo Hermione si mucha convicción- ahora pasame ese ensayo y yo lo hago, ya soy capaz de imitar tu letra

-¿Harías eso Hermione?- dijo Ron un poco sonrojado

-Sí, somos amigos ¿no?

-Sí, sí

Hermione cogió el ensayo y en media hora se lo paso a Ron

-Ya esta bien- prefirió omitir que el ensayo que él había echo había estado completamente mal

-Gracias Hermione

Ron subió a su habitación, estaba muy cansado, se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse y se durmió.

---------------------

Al otro día Ron Weasley estaba comiendo cereal junto con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. El pelirrojo no podía de dejar de mirar a la castaña, afortunadamente ella no se daba cuenta y tampoco Harry.

Ron no sabía lo que le pasaba, Hermione siempre le había atraido, pero en ese momento no podía sacarla de su mente, ella siempre estaba ahí.

-Bueno afortunadamente es Sabado y tenemos todo el día- dijo Herry terminando de comer

-Pero deberíamos adelantar tareas- dijo Hermione escandalizada

-No seas aguafiestas Hermione- dijo Ron

-Pero...

-Yo voto por ir a los Terrenos- dijo Harry

-Yo también- dijo Ron contento

-Bien, los acompaño- dijo Hermione resignada- pero dejenme terminarde comer- en ese momento llegó el correo y una lechuza café y grandes ojos amarillos y Hermione cogió la carta que tenía en su pata- es de Vicktor

-¿De Vicky Krum?- dijo Ron molesto

-NO LE DIGAS VICKY

Ron ni le contestó , se limitó a quitarle la carta

-No la leas

-No puede controlar mi vida Weasley, no me puede impedir tener un amigo por correspondencia

Necesito controlar tu vida 

A Ron ese Weasley le dolió como un puñetazo en el estomago

-Vicky quería ser algo más que tu amigo- dijo intentado parecer sereno

-¿Y a ti que te importa de quien soy novia o amiga?- dijo Hermione apunto de estallar

Saber quien te besa y quien te abriga 

-No tienes porque meterte, no te tiene porque importar la relación que tengamos Vicktor y yo

Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo 

-Hermione, es que no quisiera que Krum te hiciera sufrir o algo parecido, por que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero aunque no lo creas- dijo Ron con más valor del que realmente tenía y con la orejas completamente coloradas

Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo 

Hermione pareció tranquilizarse con el comentario de Ron y sonrió

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Ron- lo abrazó y sollozó en su mejilla.

Ron se puso todo Rojo y se la quitó de encima con esfuerzo

-Bueno, bueno, ya... Como ya te dije eres mi mejor amiga

Ella sonrió y los ojos se le aguaron

-Pero no llores- dijo Ron sin saber que decirle

-Bueno creo que ya ha habíado mucha cursileria- dijo Harry termiando su segundo plato de cereal- vamos a caminar

Los 3 amigo se pararon y se disponian ir a los Terrenos cuando se encontraron con Ginny y Lunatica Lovegood

-Hola –los saludó Ginny

Luna se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, esa vez llevaba 2 ranas de plastico de tamaño natural en sus orejas y llevaba bajo el brazo un ejemplar del Quisquilloso. Hermione la miró raro.

Por otro lado Harry le sonrió, desde la última conversasión que había tenido con Luna le había cogido mucho cariño, por que ella en veía lo que él realmente era, no veía al "niño que vivió"

-Hola Ginny- dijo Ron- Vamos a los Terrenos ¿vienes?

-No, Luna y yo vamos para la biblioteca por una trabajo de encantamientos

-Bueno- dijo Hermione mirando todavía raro a Luna- Nos vemos, adiós

Cuando estaba caminando por los terrenos Harry le dijo a Hermione

-¿Siempre tienes que mirar tan mal a Luna?- reporchó, por alguna razón no soportaba que Hermione mirara o tratara mal a Luna Lovegood

-Esta loca- dijo Hermione como si Luna y el comentario de Harry la escandalizaran

-1° no esta loca, por que no piense igual al resto del mundo y no sea una más del montón no quiere decir que esté loca, 2° No tienes derecho a tratarla así

-¿Y podráis decirme el porque de que la defiendas tanto?

Harry no supo que contestar, la verdad ni él lo sabía, solo quería que nadie hiciera nada malo a Luna

-Porque no quiero que la traten mal- dijo sin mirarla a la cara y se fue

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando, no se esperaba neso de Harry

-Vamos a la Sala Común- dijo Hermione

Ron se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y caminar tras Hermione. Cuando llegaron la Sala estaba completamente sola

-¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?- preguntó Hermione- Aca hace frío

Ron se sonrojó

-No puedo

-Sí vas acompañado de una chica sí puedes, ven vamos, además quisiera hablar contigo- lo cogió de la mano y lo haló, y Ron quedo tan Rojo que hacía juego con su pelo pero Hermione ni lo notó.

Los 2 entraron al cuarto, Hermione sentó en su cama y le hizo señas a Ron para que se sentara a su lado, el se sentó sin mirarla a la cara.

-¿Qué le pasó a Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé- dijo Ron desconcertado- Hablaré con él esta noche

-Mejor voy yo ya y de paso quizá le escriba Vicktor ya que no me dejaste leer su carta, le pediré que me escriba de nuevo- pero al ver la cara de Ron cambió el tema- Hablaré con Harry

-Por favor no vayas, no quiero que me dejes solo, ni que te escribas con Krum- le dijó Ron suplicante, la verdad había leído varias cartas de Krum a Hermione y no le hacían ninguna gracia, pues las insinuaciones del buscador del equipo de Bulgaria eran cada vez más evidentes

**_Ya no puedo continuar espiando_**

_**, día y noche tus llegadas adivinando**_

-Ron ¡De que hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Hermione empezando a sonrojarse

Ron miró al suelo, ya no sabía que decirle, se le acababan las excusas

Ya no sé con que inocente excusa, pasar por tu casa 

-Es que...- Ron se sintió acorralado y prefirió decirle todo de una vez a Hermione

Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos 

-Hermione, me gu-gusstasmuch-mucho- dijo rápidamente, pero estaba seguro de que Hermione le había entendido, pero no la dejó hablar- **_y_** **_aunque pueda parecerte un desatino, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo _**

Hermione abrió los ojos a más no poder

-Ron...yo...- Hermione estaba completamente roja y no sabía que decir, no se esperaba eso de Ron

-**_Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo_**- siguió diciendo Ron, aprovechando que en ese momento tenía el valor suficiente-**_es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo, ya no puedo hacercarme a tu boca sin deseartela de una manera loca_**- Ron se calló, ya había dicho mucho- Por eso te celaba tanto con Vicky, ya sabes porque me parece malo que te escribas con él

_**Necesito niña controlar tu vida, saber quein te besa y quien te abriga**_

-Ron, yo no me esperaba esto...

-Ya lo sé, pero **_ya me quedan muy pocos caminos, _**así que decidí decirtelo- dijo mirando al suelo- Hermione para mi no solo eres una amiga, no solo eres mi mejor amiga, eres lo que más amó

_**Y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo**_

Ron se levantó y se fue de la habitación de las chicas de 5° curso sin mirar ni decirle nada a Hermione.

Mientras tanto ella estaba pasmada sentada en su cama las palabras de Ron le resonaban en al cabeza todavía...

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener**_

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Algo contigo**_

Ron se sentó en un sofá de la Sala común, sabía que Hermione no bajaría, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE HABERLE CONFESADO SUS SENTIMIENTOS? Ahora ya ni amigos serían y al perdería para siempre

_**Triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer**_

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Algo contigo**_

-Pero se lo debía decir, ya no podía aguantar mucho más- susurró Ron para si mismo- además ya no tenía más excusas, y por lo menos ahora ya no puede pasar algo peor.

_**Ya no hay excusas, ya no hay nada que tenga que temer**_

-Pero Hermione, soy tu tuyo, **_como un esclavo, esclavo para siempre, no me importa que hacer _**–dijo sin saber que en las ahbitaciones de las chicas de 5° curso Hermione no se podía sacar de la cabeza sus palabras

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener**_

_**Algo contigo**_

_**Algo contigo**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

Bueno ese es el 1° capitulo y la primera canción, no en todos los capitulos voy a poner canciones pero sí en la mayoria.

Espero que les haya gustado e intentaré poner el siguienta CAP pronto

Besos

Earwen M 


	2. Capitulo 2: La Rosa de Los Vientos

Bueno este Cap no es muy bueno, es más que todo Harry, y de con habla con Hermione y se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Luna y bla bla bla, solo leeanlo y les prometo el el Cap 3 va a ser mucho mejor.

GrAcIaS pOr SuS rEvIeWs

**sarah-keyko, Piskix**: Ke bueno ke les haya gustado mi fic, bueno aki esta otro Cap, no muy bueno pero les prometo ke el 3° va a ser mejor

**Sirenita:** A mi también de gusta mucho la pareja Ron/Hermione y Algo Contigo y sobre todo Vicentico, gracias por lo de la canción y espero ke esta cap te guste no es muy bueno pero el proximo va a ser mejor, ahh y espero ke tmbn te guste Mago de Oz, porke espero poner varias canciones de ellos.

**Capitulo 2: Cancion 2: "_La Rosa De Los Vientos"_ de Mago de Oz**

Hemione Granger bajó a la sala común aún muy confundida, esperaba ver a Ron sentado en un sillón y poder acercarse a él para hablar, peor el pelirrojo ya no estaba allí. Ella se sentó en el sillón en el cual esperaba verlo y se sentó, no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalará por su cara.

Mientras tanto Harry Potter regresaba al Castillo un poco enfadado aún, entonces se encontró con la persona que más y al mismo tiempo menos deseaba encontrarse: Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Harry- dijo ella con aire ausente

-Hola Luna- la saludó él mirando al suelo

-¿Qué hacias?- dijo ella mirando al cielo con despiste

-Nada caminado- dijo Harry

-Ahh

-¿Me acompañas a mi sala común?- dijo Harry

-Ahh, sí claro- dijo Luna sonriendole

En esos momento Ron Weasley estaba en su habitación en la cama mirndo al techo, ¿Cómo se había podido ilusionar con Hermione?

**Si siembras una ilusión y la riegas con tu amor y el agua de la constancia **

Ellos dos tan solo era amigos y él había sido muy necio como para no aceptar la cosas así como estaban, cerró los ojos y pensó en la hermosa sonrisade Hermione, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_**Brotara en ti una flor y su aróma y su calor, te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal**_

Harry llegóa acompañado de Luna hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda, Luna sacó un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y se pusó a leerlo con cara de interes.

-Oye ¿Por qué no entras conmigo, a esta hora nadie debe estar, es la hora en la que todos se van a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes- esperaba que Luna se negara, pero ella le contestó risueña

-Sí, bueno

-_Fenix de Oro_- dijo Harry y el cuadro de la Señora Gorda los dejó entrar no sin antes mirar con recelo a Luna, la cual la ignoró. Los 2 entraron a la sala común y vieron a Hermione sentada, con los ojos aguados y expresión confundida.

-¡Hermione! – dijo Harry acercandose preocupado- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ron... me dijo...- entonces se fijó el Luna- ¿Y ella que hace aquí?- preguntó con recelo ella también

-Solo me acompaña – dijo Harry empezando a ponerse colorado sin razón

-¿Eh? ¿Hablaban de mí?- preguntó Luna que estaba despistada mirando el techo

Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-En fin...

-¿Y qué te dijo Ron?- preguntó Harry cambiando el tema

-¿Por qué no subes y hablas con él? Es que... no me siento con ganas de contartelo todo

-¿Otra vez pelearon? – preguntó Harry levantando una ceja

-No, todo lo contrario- dijo Hermione sin poder contener una débil sonrisa

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Harry, Luna lo miró

-¿Te acompañó? – preguntó

Harry vio a Hermione y notó que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse con Luna y comenzar una emocionante charla sobre los Bibblers Maravillosos

-Sí, te lo agradecería – dijo Harry sonriendole y sorprendiendose de que realmente deseaba la compañía de Luna, luego miró a Hermione y se acercó

-¿Te molestó lo que Ron te dijo?

-No, no lo sé, una parte sí, pero la otra se alegra de que ma haya dicho eso, la verdad me dejó muy confundida

En ese momento Harry sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su mejor amiga y lo hizó, hasta la misma Hermione se sorprendió pero Luna que seguía emocionada con el techo de la Sala común ni lo notó, pero hubo alguien más que sí lo notó.

Ron Weasley veía desde las escaleras de las habiaciones de los chicos como Harry y Hermione se abrazaban, pero de lejos las cosas no se ven tan bien y lo celos distorsionan las imágenes y Ron juraba haber visto a Harry y a Hermione besandose, entonces furioso y celoso subió a su habitación.

Harry soltó a Hermione y sonriendole le hizó un gesto a Luna y juntos subieron a la habitación de los chicos de 5° curso, Luyna le sonrió.

-Te espero aquí – le dijo, Harry se limitó a sonrojarse al pensar lo linda que era la sonrisa de Luna y entrar a su cuarto. Allí encontró a Ron sentado en su cama con los ojos extrañamente acuosos.

-Ron...

-Vete Harry- dijo Ron

-Pero necestio habla contigo, de lo que le dijiste a Hermione

-Sí ya me imagino los ví abajo- dijo Ron furioso

Harry no entendía porque Ron estaba tan molesto si tan solo había sido un abrazo

-Ron...

-Y supongo que estuvieron riendose un bueno rato de lo que siento por ella

-No- dijo Harry entendiendo por donde iba la cosa

-VETE, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO NI CON ESA- gritó Ron

-Ron te equivocas, nosotros solo nos abrazamos COMO AMIGOS

-YO LOS VÍ HARRY, Y LA VERDAD TENGO ENVIDIA DE QUE TU PUEDAS BESARLA Y YO NO

Si siembras un ideal en la tierra del Quizás y lo abonas con la Envidia, será difícil arrancar la maldad de tu alma si echó raíz

-RON ESCUCHAMÉ- gritó Harry para hacerse oír, tan duro que Luna dejó de mirar el techo y alarmada miró hacía el cuarto

-NO- dijo Ron levantandose de la cama

-Hablamos más tarde cuando dejes esa pataleta de niño pequeño- dijo Harry intentando no pegarle un puño a Ron- Nos vemos

Salió de la habitación, esperaba que Luna le preguntará que que había pasado pero ella se limitó a decirle

-Ya se le pasará- y juntos bajaron a la Sala Común donde Hermione seguía sentada con la mirada ausente

-Hermione...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Creyó que nos estabamos besando y se puso histérico- dijo Ron

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en al manos y dejó escapar un sollozo

-Hermione, ¿Ron que te dijo?

-Me dijo que yo le gustaba- susurró ella- y no supe que contestarle

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se que siento por él, no sé si verlo como un amigo o...- suspiró- como algo más

Luna la miró y dijo:

-Mejor entonces no le digas nada- y sin decir siquiera adiós salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se fue, Hermione la miró ofendida, pero Harry sonrió, se sentó a junto a su amiga y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Mejor piensalo bien, no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado, ustedes 2 son mis mejores amigos

-Gracias Harry- sollozó Hermione- Por estar conmigo y comprenderme

_**Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es una jardín**_

-Pero piensa esto muy bien

-Sí, pero es que no sé que estaría bien o que estaría mal, no se que decirle

_**Donde lo bueno y lo malo, se confunden y es humano no siempre saber elegir**_

-Pero acuerdate Hermione Granger que siempre voy a estar contigo

-Gracias- dijo Hermione abrazandolo- eres mi mejor amigo

_**Y si te sientes perdido, con tus ojos no has de ver, hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma**_

-Te quiero Harry

-Y yo a ti Hermione

_**Tu Rosa de los Vientos Seré**_

-----------------------------------

Ya era de noche, la Sala Común estaba abarrotada de nuevo de alumnos, pero Ron no estaba allí, en realidad no había ido siquiera a una clase, Harry y Hermione se sentían preocupados.

-Voy a hablar con Ron, no se como pudo malinterpretar así las cosas- dijo Harry- y mañana tu habla con él, no puedes huirle y sabes lo que él siente por ti, así que dale una respuesta o por lo menos dile lo que sientes

-Pero Harry...

-Nada de peros- miró a su habitación- me voy a hablar con él, Adiós

-Suerte Harry

Harry subió a su habitación, allí solo estaba Ron sentado

**_Si siembras una amistad, con mimo plantala y abonala con paciencia _**

-Ron quisiera hablar contigo, sobre lo que viste, te confundiste Hermione y yo solo somos amigos y sé lo que le confesaste - pero Ron seguía sin hablar- y ustedes 2 deberían hablar, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo en esto y la verdad no tendría nada con Hermione

En ese momento Ron lo miró a la cara y le sonrió

-Te creo

Harry sonrió contento y aliviado

-Gracias por creerme

-Eres un buen amigo y creo que te puedo creer, siempre he podido confiar en ti

Podala con la verdad, y transplantala con fé, pues necesita tiempo y crecer 

Entonces Harry le sonrió a Ron y se sentó a su lado

-Creo que deberías hablar con Hermione

-¿Para qué? Si ella ya me demosotró lo que pensaba de mi confesión

-Ella no está segura de nada, ni de sus sentimientos por ti

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Ron con duda

-Sí- dijo Harry- si quieres le digo que suba y hablan los dos

-Esta bien –dijo Ron sonrojandose

Harry le sonrió y bajó hasta la sala Común, allí lo esperaba Hermione muy nerviosa

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto la chica

-Sube y habla con él, la habitación esta sola

-Pero yo...

-Sube y aclaren las cosas – dijo Harry terminantemente

Hermione lo miró indignada, pero subió las escaleras, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de 5° curso, dudó y la abrió y vio a Ron sentado sobre la cama.

-Ron...- empezó a decir Hermione

-Ven

Hermione sentó a su lado

-Siento lo que pasó hoy- dijo Ron

-No tienes nada que sentir, solo que estoy un poco confundida y no supe que contestarte

-No fue el mejor momento- dijo Ron, miró a Hermione y ella le sonrió

-No hay problema- dijo la castaña sonriendo

Ron no supó nunca porque lo hizo pero en ese momento se acercó mucho a Hermione y la besó en los labios

Si te embriagas de Pasión y no Enfrias tu corazón, tartamudearan tu sentidos y quizás hablará solo el calor y no la razón, es sabio contar hasta diez

Abajo Harry se aburrió de esperarlos y salió a caminar, caminó pro los pasillos completamente solos, pensando en tantas cosas, en su madre, en su padre, en Sirius, en todos aqullos que en algún momento había estado con él y ahora lo había dejado solo.

_**Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es una jardín**_

_**Donde lo bueno y lo malo, se confunden y es humano no siempre saber elegir**_

_**Y si te sientes perdido, con tus ojos no has de ver, hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma**_

Y por último en lo estaba más tiempo en su cabeza... Luna Lovegood.

Tu Rosa de los Vientos Seré...


	3. Capítulo 3: Paramar

Hola, bueno en este Cap, me demore muchísimo, pro que estuve en el hospital y bueno, eso no importa siento haberme demorado tanto, kreo ke no me demoraré tanto en el otro, ojala este les guste ahh y una aclaración lo que esta entre: son Pensmaeintos

Pensamientos

**Piskix:** Gracias, espero que este Cap también te guste, lamento la demora.

**Sirenita**: Lamento que no te guste el H/L, pero porfa no dejes de leer mi fic. Intentè detallar más en este capitulo, ojala te guste

**ophelia dakker:** Gracias, aki esta otro cap

**anahi:** Bueno sì hay más, pero todavia no se me ha ocurrido... peor la verdad no kroe ke el fic me salga tan korto

**leweline-hechicera:** Gracias, A mi tambn me gusta mucho Mago de Oz, en los próximos capítulos intentaré poner más canciones de ellos. Lamento la demora, el próximo cap, lo pondré más rápido

Hanna-Weasley: Gracias, ke bueno ke te gusto , si te gusto la de la rosa de los viento, intentaré poner más knciones de Mago de Oz. Y lo de el te kiero…pues no sé me salió del alma…

Todo en este fic va conectado con lo que va a pasar

Capitulo 3: Canción 3: "Paramar" de Los Prisioneros

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y caían en la cara de Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville.

Harry Potter ya sin poder dormir, se bañó y se vistió, vio por la ventana que ya estaba nvando y como no, si ya estaban a la mitad de noviembre. Sonrió y vio como Ron se levantaba también.

-Hoooooola Harry- atinó a decir Ron bostezando

-Ya esta nevando- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana

-¿Y?- preguntó Ron dañando la magia del momento

-Nada- dijo Harry con resignación

Los 2 amigos bajaron al Gran Comedor donde se encontraron con Hermione, Harry notó que Hermione y Ron evitaban hablar entre si y después de hacer uso de su gran poder de deducción concluyó que la noche anterior había pasado algo entre sus 2 amigos.

-¿Por qué no salimos?- preguntó Harry- Los Terrenos se ven muy bonitos cuando nieva

Ron y Hermione lo miraron como a un loco

-¿QUÉ? ¿Con este frío?- preguntó Hermione quien llevaba puestas 2 chaquetas y 3 bufandas

-¿Desde cuando te gusta tanto la nieve?- preguntó Ron

-Bueno entonces no- dijo Harry prefiriendo omitir que afuera estaba Luna Lovegood con un montón de gente jugando con la nieve.

Entonces llegó Ginny sonriendo y con un gorro de lana

-¡Hola! Vamos afuera Seamus, Neville, Dean, Chang- dijo eso con mala cara- Justin, Ernie, Hannan, Luna- a Harry se le iluminó el rostro- y otro montón de gente ya están afuera haciendo guerra de nieve

-Por eso querías salir ¿Cierto Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí, sí- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Esta bien- dijo Ron

Los 4 salieron, Harry sonriendo tontamente, Ron admirando lo linda que estaba la luna, Hermione quejándose por no poder adelantar deberes y Ginny riéndose.

Harry y Ginny se unieron al juego, pero Hermione prefirió mirarlos de lejos lamentándose por no poder adelantar sus deberes, Ron la miró y luego miró la guerra de nieve, pensó que era más importante para él, fue una difícil elección, pero al fin se dirigió muy decidido y sonriente a... la guerra de nieve, hasta que se torció un pie, así que no pudo jugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-Hola- le dijo sonriente

-Hola- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo y sonrojándose un poco- ¿Por qué no juegas?

-Me torcí un pie, no es grave pero duele por unos minutos.

-Ahh

-Hace frío ¿no?- atinó

Recuerdo cuando dije que este invierno sería menos frío que el anterior 

-Sí- contestó Hermione- y eso que hasta ahora empezó el invierno, va a ser uno muy frío

Y aquí ándome 

Ron miró al lago preguntándose si debía hablar con Hermione de lo ocurrido la última noche, pero entonces ella habló...

-Ron, lo que pasó anoche...

-Hermione...yo.

-No, déjame terminar de hablar...Fue raro, antes creía que no me gustabas pero ahora... ¿Ron tu que sientes por mi?

-Bueno, yo...

**_No es fácil para mí hablar de esto_**

Ron se aclaró la garganta, se puso rojo hasta las orejas y añadió

-Me empezaste a atraer desde primer año, y en 3° año me empezaste a gustar mucho- cada vez se ponía más rojo, levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione sonriéndole

-Tú me atraías hasta ayer, pero la verdad nunca me aclare con mis sentimientos hacia ti

-Tu siempre me pareciste muy linda, inteligente... bueno todo eso- dijo son con una tímida sonrisa

_**Y manosear las mismas palabras de amor**_

_**Que se entregan a cualquiera**_

La sonrisa de Ron creció cuando sintió la enguantada mano de Hermione tomando la suya.

-Bueno Ron yo ya estoy aburrida aquí ¿Qué tal si entramos al castillo? ¿Ya no te duele el pie?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No, ya no me duele el pie, entremos

Y así los dos Gryffindor entraron cogidos de la mano al castillo, Harry los vió alejarse y sonrió.

------

Ya adentro Ron sonrió a Hermione y tomándola con delicadeza la besó en los labios, ella no opuso resistencia y le correspondió.

_**Para amar, para amar**_

_**Debes tratar de poco entregar**_

Ron se puso rojo y miró al piso pero Hermione le levanto la cabeza y le sonrió

-¿Y que quieres hacer ahora? –preguntó dulcemente

_**Par amar, Para amar**_

_**Tu identidad debes falsear**_

-Pues no sé- dijo Ron mirando a otro lado, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar de esa manera con chicas- Vamos a la biblioteca ¿No querías adelantar deberes?

_**Para Amar, Para Amar**_

_**Siendo estúpido serás feliz**_

-Nooo- dijo Hermione, Ron se sorprendió al oír a Hermione ¿QUÉ? ¿Hermione no quería adelantar tarea en la biblioteca? La chica le sonrió y Ron también lo hizo

-¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más solo?- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa…

Mientras tanto Harry se tiraba bolas de nieve con Neville y al volver la cabeza vio a Luna, Luna… y de repente sintió una bola de nieve estrellada contra su cabeza

_**Para Amar, Para Amar**_

_**Debes Evitar Soñar, Debes Olvidar Soñar**_

En breves minutos se acabó la pelea y Ginny y Luna se sentaron junto a Harry

-¿Y donde están mi hermano y Hermione?- dijo Ginny aunque ya lo sospechaba

Harry se rió y la miró

-No lo sé, peor sé que estén juntos

Los dos se rieron mientras Luna miraba la nieve preguntándose por qué era blanca

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- preguntó Ginny

-Nada solo pensaba- dijo la chica ahora tirando la nieve y mirando a los 2 con cara ausente y sonrió a Harry- Que bien que este año no hayas estado tan mal por la muerte de tu padrino y esas cosas relacionadas con El Señor Oscuro

Ginny la pisó pero Harry le sonrió

_**Recuerdo Cuando pensé que en el Mundo, Solo podría Hacerme Feliz alguna vez**_

_**Alguien como ti, Nadie más que tú**_

-Porque el año pasado si estabas muy mal- añadió Luna

-¿Qué tal si vamos de vuelta al castillo?- propuso Ginny pensando que Harry se sentía mal por lo que Luna estaba diciendo

-Esta bien- dijeron los otros dos

Harry miraba a Luna sin ningún recato, y hasta Ginny lo notó, pero Luna jugaba a patear la nieve y no notó nada.

_**Caminando en el Frío me Pregunto**_

_**Sino ha Nacido alguna Chiquilla que no**_

_**Sepa Amar y Quiera intentar una nueva forma…**_

_**Para amar, Para Amar**_

Harry se sintió un poco mal al notar que Ginny se daba cuenta de cómo miraba a Luna y de nuevo miró al piso

_**Debes tratar de poco entregar **_

Ginny sentía el ambiente pesado y miró a Harry, aunque sentía aún una leve atracción por Harry, entendió lo que él sentía por su amiga, peor eso no evitó que también se sintiera un poco mal.

_**Para Amar, Para Amar, Tu identidad debes falsear**_

Y Luna… Bueno Luna ahora se quitaba la nieve de las manos sin notar el ambiente pesado que se había formado.

_**Para armar, Para amar, Siendo estúpido serás feliz**_

Harry y Ginny miraban al piso achantados, Harry s sentía mal por ilusionarse con Luna y Ginny pro sentir atracción por Harry

_**Para amar, Para amar, Debes Evitar Soñar**_

Entraron al Castillo y después de unos minutos se encontraron con Ron y Hermione que iban muy felices y cogidos de la mano.

-Hola- saludó Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-Hola – saludó también Ron

-Hola- dijo Luna despreocupadamente- ¿Por fin se aclararon sus Sentimientos?

-¿Y ya son novios?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisita

-Sí- dijo Hermione- ¿cierto **_Amor…_**?

Harry: **_Amor, ¿Donde oí esa palabra antes? _**

Hermione: **_Rehice por ti mi horario…_**

Ron: …**_y compre más calendarios. Me pasé un video en 3 Dimensiones, con un final feliz_**

Ginny: **_Traté de inyectarme mi viejo optimismo_**

_**Pero ese que resultó aún era yo listo para amar**_

Todos se miraron sonrientes, Harry, Ginny y Luna contentos por Ron y Hermione. Ron miró a la ventana sonriente

Nunca pensé que justo este Invierno ha sido el más Frío que he Visto Pasar

Harry se animó un poco y trató de coger la mano de Luna, pero cuanto se la tocó, sintió que todo se ponía negro, y vio a Tonks y Kingsley siendo torturados y oyó la misma risa fría que llevaba años oyendo, la risa del el asesino de sus padres y otros tantos magos…

Se levantó y vio a Luna y Ginny encima de él con cara preocupada y a Ron y Hermione abrazados con la misma cara

_**Yo no sirvo… Para amar**_


End file.
